


Like a Kid in a Candy Store

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden enjoys treats on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Kid in a Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written in an impromptu Halloween "Trick or Treat" celebration in my LJ.

" _What_?" Aiden asks as he digs into the black and orange bag for another piece of candy.   
  
It was the first Halloween after the Atlantis expedition had left Earth, and Elizabeth Weir had somehow known to come prepared - colorful bags filled with treats sitting on a table next to her office door for the senior staff meeting, which Aiden was all too happy to grab and dig into.  
  
Hours later, and now sitting in McKay's quarters on a couch Rodney had pilfered from one of the abandoned Ancient labs, Aiden was starting to dig into his bag of treats once again, McKay tossing him a questioning look.  
  
"You're like a big kid," Rodney says.  
  
"Hey,  _everybody_  like candy," Aiden manages around a mouthful of taffy. Looking around, he asks, "Where's your bag, anyway?"  
  
Rodney sits on the sofa next to Aiden, leaning into the man as he focuses on a physics journal. "Put away for later," he says, redlining part of the article.   
  
Rodney had  _indeed_  put his bag of treats away. After seeing his partner's face light up like a kid on Christmas morning, he decided he'd like to see that a lot more often - something that doesn't happen much now that they're in Pegasus.  
  
Aiden throws an arm around Rodney to pull him closer, then kisses the top of Rodney's head. "Sure you don't want any?" he asks.  
  
"Naah," Rodney replies. He steals a quick kiss, Aiden's eyes shining as bright as his smile when Rodney says, "You taste like strawberries..."


End file.
